The present invention is directed to the field of devices for automatically holding the tiller of a watercraft, such as a sailboat and the like, in a fixed position to thereby allow the heading of the watercraft to remain fixed while the tiller remains unattented, and more specifically to an improved mechanical device employing a variable pressure brake for holding a tiller in a fixed position when unattended or moving it if so desired, without any further adjustment to the variable pressure brake.
Several prior art devices exist which function to maintain a tiller of a watercraft in a fixed position. One such device is taught by Turrentine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,869, who discloses a tubular-shaped device which is pivotally attached on one end to the tiller of a watercraft, and on the other end to a portion of the watercraft. Large changes in tiller position may be accomplished by operating a detent button, while fine adjustment of the tiller position may be provided by rotating a portion of the tubular device.
Other devices, such as those taught by Young, U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,410 and Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,896, each provide a plurality of individual settings at which the tiller may be positioned. Vidach, U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,699, discloses an arcuate assembly fixed to the rudder and tiller which may be secured in a fixed position relative to the boat by means of a shaft actuated clamping foot.
Although in each of the above the tiller holding and steering devices provide a certain degree of tiller control, several drawbacks to each of these devices exist. For example, none of the above devices allow tiller adjustment without an associated adjustment of the tiller control device, thus requiring a pair of operations to move the tiller. The control devices must be adjusted to effect movement of the tiller, or the tiller must be disengaged from the tiller control device. Thus, the prior art tiller control devices are generally cumbersome and their use may not be advisable whenever rapid tiller adjustments must be made on a moment's notice.
Still other tiller control devices either require electrical or wind power to operate and involve the use of complex mechanisms. Further, many of the prior art tiller control devices are unable to effect micro adjustments in the tiller position and maintain the tiller in the readjusted position without tiller slippage.